Once a drug or product is in widespread use, unforeseen problems can sometimes lead to a recall. When a prescription drug or product is either defective or potentially harmful, recalling that product—removing it from the market or correcting the problem—is the most effective means for protecting the public. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for supporting drug or product recalls.